


Headcanon ask: Christer & Puck

by LadyPaigeC



Series: Tumblr Headcanon Ask Game [4]
Category: Crimes of Passion (TV)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: My responses to "send me a ship and I'll tell you who..." (Christer and Puck edition)





	Headcanon ask: Christer & Puck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurdeneuf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeneuf/gifts).



• **who hogs the duvet** \- You would think it would be Christer, but Puck does this thing where she burrows under the blankets like she’s about to cuddle up to Christer and then turns away all wrapped up and takes the blankets with her. She is a stealth blanket hog.  
• **who texts/rings to check how their day is going** \- Puck will ring Christer if she knows he is in the office, but Christer makes sure that he finds a payphone to check in with Puck on those rare occasions that he is traveling without her. Partially it is because he misses her, and partially it’s to see if she’s stumbled across a dead body…again.  
• **who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts** \- Puck’s gifts are more thoughtful, but Christer’s gifts are more exotic.  
• **who gets up first in the morning** \- Puck and Christer are both early risers. Christer suffers from a mild insomnia, so if he wakes up at 3:00, there is no hope of getting back to bed. Puck likes to awaken before Christer and have a hot meal waiting for him.  
• **who suggests new things in bed** \- You think that, again, it would be Christer, and as the most experienced of the two, you’d be mostly right. However, Puck likes to read and every once in a while she finds mention of something they’ve never tried before and suggests it. Holy Hell, when that happens, Puck can barely finished getting undressed before Christer is pressed up against her on the bed and kissing her passionately.  
• **who cries at movies** \- Christer has never once cried in his entire life, thank you very much. (When Puck finally agreed to marry him, it was dust, and anyone who says otherwise better be prepared for a punch to the jaw - unless it is Puck herself, then he simply grins at her knowingly and repeats the word “dust” until she stops her teasing.)  
• **who gives unprompted massages** \- Puck will rub Christer’s back when he is overly stressed from work. Christer often will caress Puck to let her know he’s ready to retire for the night, and if his massage has a happy ending neither complain.  
• **who fusses over the other when they’re sick** \- Puck is definitely the nurturing one - Christer will run himself ragged if left to his own devices. But when Puck gets sick (thankfully it doesn’t happen often), he goes out of his mind with worry. He bullied the old woman who lives next door to make soup for Puck after he burned his three times. When she was feeling better, Puck sends round a butterkaka to apologize.  
• **who gets jealous easiest** \- Puck hates how women just throw themselves at Christer, but she grins and bares it…mostly. If they are too stupid to realize her carefully worded compliment was really an insult, well, that is not her fault. Christer doesn’t easily get jealous - he does make sure the overly handsy bloke knows who she goes home with at night, but he is her husband after all. That being said, he doesn’t like the reminder that Eje managed to win her first.  
• **who has the most embarrassing taste in music** \- Puck and she is unapologetic.  
• **who collects something unusual** \- Puck again. Christer might officially be the detective, but Puck is naturally inquisitive and has a little chest where she keeps things she comes across that pique her interest.  
• **who takes the longest to get ready** \- Christer. He likes to pretend that it isn’t his fault that he is always waiting on Puck to leave the house. But if he didn’t take double the amount of time in the bathroom as her, she’d be ready much sooner. One day while lamenting on this very thing, he decides their next home shall have two bathrooms or at the very least two sinks in the bathroom.  
• **who is the most tidy and organized** \- They are both fairly tidy and organized people, the only exception being Christer’s habit of just tossing his dirty socks about. Honestly, the places Puck finds them…  
• **who gets most excited about the holidays** \- Puck loves the holidays. She loves baking and decorating and wrapping gifts so that they look just right. Christer couldn’t care less, except for the fact that the joy of the season brings a glow to Puck that hits him right in the heart.  
• **who is the big spoon/little spoon** \- Christer is the big spoon. Was there ever any doubt?  
• **who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports** \- Christer is very good at most things and it brings out Puck’s competitive nature. At first, she tried to hide it, but like all things between them, he nurtures her non-traditional passions. He loves being on the same team as her and working together, but when they find themselves competing against each other, he has to admit that the flush that competition brings to her cheeks is very arousing.  
• **who starts the most arguments** \- Christer because he is an idiot, but not as big an idiot as Eje. Christer realizes when he’s made a mistake and always makes it up to her.  
who suggests that they buy a pet - Puck. She sometimes get lonely when Christer is called away and she cannot join him. A cat is the perfect companion.  
• **what couple traditions they have** \- Christer loves to read Puck’s books aloud while they are curled together on the couch. She was embarrassed by it at first, but his impassioned readings make the stories come alive in a way that make them feel even new to her.   
• **what tv shows they watch together** \- TV didn’t come to Sweden until after they got together, so mostly they listen to the news on the radio or they play records or spend their time reading.  
• **what other couple they hang out with** \- Puck is very sociable and invites her friends from the university over for dinner with their spouses. In turn, she and Christer are invited to many house parties in the summer.  
how they spend time together as a couple - talking, reading, debating politics, investigating murder…the norm.  
• **who made the first move** \- Though they both made heart eyes at each other for a VERY long time, Christer was afraid to make a move out of respect for her and his former friendship with Eje. After her divorce, she and Christer got into a mild bickering argument and Puck did the bravest thing she had ever done up until that point - she kissed him to shut him up.  
• **who brings flowers home** \- Puck will bring in clippings from their garden often, but Christer surprises her with flowers after the publishing of every book.  
• **who is the best cook** \- Puck. Christer burns soup.


End file.
